marvelsungodfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil God Sharingan
1st realm: evil soul (unlocked upon entering the beginner's profound realm) increase the strength of the host by 25%. mastery: 0% first style: falling moon sinking star (small scale burst attack) 2nd realm: burning heart (unlocked at level 31: true profound realm) increase the strength of the host by 50% (requires the 'evil soul' to be active) second style: sealing cloud locking sun (absolute barrier) (unlocked at level 31: true profound realm) 3rd realm: purgatory (unlocked at level 61: sky profound realm) increase the strength of the host by 75% (requires the 'burning heart' to be active) third style: destroying sky decimating earth (large scale burst attack) (unlocked at level 61: sky profound realm) 4th realm: rumbling heaven (unlocked at level 91: sovereign profound realm) increase the strength of the host by 100% (requires the 'purgatory' to be active) fourth style: moon star restoration: instant deflect (unlocked at level 91: sovereign profound realm) consume 25% of the host's hp. 5th realm: hades (unlocked at level: 121 (divine soul realm)) increase the strength of the host by 200% (requires the 'rumbling heaven' to be active) fifth style: other shore asura: additional 100% increase. (unlocked at level: 121 (divine soul realm)) 6th realm: ????? (unlocked at level: ???) increase the strength of the host by ?? % (requires the 'hades' to be active) sixth style: ????? 7th realm: ????? (unlocked at level: ???) increase the strength of the host by ?? % (requires the '?????' to be active) seventh style: ??? sharingan mastery. first realm: sharingan first tomoe – achieved the 'evil soul' state. (unlocked) capabilities: observation mode: enhanced senses and instinct. second realm: sharingan second tomoe – achieved 'burning heart' state. capabilities: spirit enhancement to weapons and body. third realm: sharingan third tomoe – achieved 'purgatory state' state. capabilities: will of the conqueror: amplify the fear of the opponents below the host's cultivation realm. fourth realm: mangekyou sharingan – achieved 'rumbling heaven' state. capabilities: amaterasu (eternal fire), tsukuyomi (eternal illusion) and susanoo. fifth realm: eternal mangekyou sharingan – achieved 'hades' state. capabilities: enhanced amaterasu, tsukuyomi and perfected susanoo. primary ability: depends on the host. sixth realm: rinnegan – achieved ????? state. capabilities: ??????? seventh realm: rinne-sharingan – achieved ????? state. capabilities: ??????? hollow mode status (updated) 1) hollow mask: eye covered mode status: 50% mastered (defeat hollow yuuki 5 times) increase the host's strength by 25%. can be stacked with evil god berserk arts 2) hollow mask: half covered mode status: 0% mastered (25 affinities with hollow yuuki) increase the host's strength by 50%. can be stacked with evil god berserk arts 3) visored mode: full covered mode status: 0% (changes pattern depends on mastery) (50 affinity with hollow yuuki) increase the host's strength by 75%. can be stacked with evil god berserk arts 4) tailed vastolorde mode mastery: 0% (100 affinities with hollow yuuki) increase the host's strength by 100%. can be stacked with evil god berserk arts 5) full hollow mode mastery: 0% (mind synchronization with hollow yuuki) increase the host's strength by 200%. can be stacked with evil god berserk arts 6) shinigami, hollow, quincy fusion mode mastery: 0% (mind syncronization with hollow yuuki and quincy zangetsu) increase the host's strength by 300%. can be stacked with evil god berserk arts